Unstopable Forces and Imovable Objects
by D.W. Williams
Summary: OOC Sesshomeru/Kagome Lemons, smut, sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Threesomes, foursomes, whatever my craving is at the time I write these one-shots.Read at you own risk. Virgins beware.
1. Blindfold

**Sexy, sexy Sesshomeru. What would this world be without you?**

**Enjoy, you little pervs. ;)**

* * *

Sesshomeru sniffed the air, taking it all in. The blindfold. The smell of expensive silks. The ropes. The four poster bed he was bound to.

His fangs could be glimpsed behind his amused smile.

"Kagome?" He called.

No response.

His smile widened. "I know you're there, little Miko. I can smell you." His head turned slowly, as if to survey the room behind his blindfold. His nostrils flared and despite himself he felt the first delicious swells of arousal. "So sweet." He whispered. "So tempting. So..." His head snapped around unnervingly and he gave the sudden impression of the wolf with the scent. His smile was back. "Seductive."

His lips caressed the word.

He felt something brush lightly up his bare, muscled stomach and begin to lightly trace his left nipple. He trembled. Was that leather he smelled? This was a new game. His tong darted out and licked the corner of his upper lip. He was going to enjoy this.

Warm breath tickled the shell in his ear and a quick, wet little warmth teased his skin. A shudder broke through his ungodly control. The tight little circles began their routine on his other hardened nipple. His breathing suddenly sounded very loud to his heightened senses.

"Good touch..." The Miko's voice sounded in his ear. "Or bad touch?"

"Good touch." The breathed.

He could hear her smile. "And if I told you this was a riding crop?"

The movement of the horse whip stopped with his breath. A moment of pregnant silence dragged by, broken by Sesshomeru's sudden, barking laugh. "Ahh... Kagome. You bad little girl, you. I just might have to punish you for this little indiscretion."

The whip cracked down hard on the now very prominent bulge standing at attention between his legs and begging to be touched. His hips jerked in surprise, though it didn't hurt, not really. Electricity arced up his spine and it took every ounce of his legendary restraint to keep his firmly anchored back from arching off the bed. He cursed himself for his lack of restraint, only ever brought out by his beautiful little priestess and her new found rambunctious side.

"No." Her throaty whisper slipped through his ears, wrapped around something primitive in his brain, and slide delicate, famine fingers down his spine and touched him somewhere he desperately needed to be touched, caressed, licked, nipped, suckled...

He tilted his head, listened intently, trembled viably. "No." She said again, slowly, sweetly. Her lips caressed the word. Sesshomeru desperately wanted to be caressed by those lips. "I'm the only one who is going to punish tonight." Her lips brushed the tips of his ears, dragged down their length with hot breath. "I'm going to break you, Sesshomeru." His eyes narrowed behind their restraints. "And your going love it." She nipped his earlobe hard enough to feel it, soft enough to please it.

Hot enough to die in it.

"This Sesshomeru does not break." He told the foolish Miko.

"This Kagome will not bend." She told the stubborn Taiyoukai .

His growl ripped through the air, added a hint of real danger. Sesshomeru pulled at the ropes, really pulled at them with his daemon strength like he hadn't before. He was going to break these binds, rip off his blindfold, appear behind her faster than she could comprehend, bind _her_ to this bed, dampen _her_ sight with the flimsy silk covering his eyes. Make _her_ perk little ass red with the bite of the riding crop. But then something unexpected happened.

The ropes actually _held._

Sesshomeru gritted his teeth and wrapped his chafed wrists around the ties as many times as their tightness would allow, and twisted, trying to find leverage to break free and ravage the increasingly aroused priestess positively _dripping_ with moisture just a few breaths away. And amazingly, they held. Sesshomeru jerked, twisted, pulled wildly at the only thing standing between him and his sweet release. He finally fell back with a frustrated growl. Kagome's taunting little giggle sounded very near.

"You wouldn't know about this, but that right there is steel/titanium nylon, and it used to hold things far more impressive than a determined Taiyoukai." And there was that light brush of the whip across his exposed chest, down, down to tease his tightly muscled hips, close, so close to where he wanted to be touched. He growled and thrust upward and he swore he could feel the heat of her hand lightly tingle the exposed flesh of his dick before that _damned_ whip smacked down, three quick burns across his chest and one to his barred throat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She admonished. "Be a good little doggie."

Sesshomeru smiled suddenly, a sneaky little thing, and his teeth gleamed white. "Miko." He taunted. "Is the bed itself as unbreakable as this...nylon you bound me with?"

There was no answer. The daemon's smile widened. His mussels bunched and strained, and the wood of the bed creaked and groaned. He felt the bed shift and he was suddenly presented with the warm weight of Kagome straddling his thighs, a very _prominent _part of himself engulfed in a very _prominent,_ very_ moist _part of her. He jerked in surprise, and the bedpost creaked in warning. He quickly regained his composure though, and went at it with renewed strength.

He felt the priestess begin to build up a rhythm, rubbing, grinding, but keeping him on the edge, always on the edge. Wood splintered. Springs creaked. Sesshomeru's claws dug deep into the sheets, twisting, writhing, _pulling._ More wood creaked. Kagome raised herself slightly and reached down under her, grabbing his very prominent member and easing his swollen tip into her waiting pussie.

Kagome arched up, breasts heaving, pupils dilated. Sesshomeru thrust up, close, so, so close to his breaking point. But the waiting heat of Kagome rose up with him, and he stayed firmly only tip deep in rich, slick warmth. More splinters. More creaks. Sesshomeru's breath came quick and hard now. The Miko's whip flashed out and struck him on both sides of his arched hips. Thin, red lines of welts appeared where the device struck, and the tormented daemon wailed in want. In desire. In need.

"Scream for me, dog." She panted. "Scream my name."

Sesshomeru wailed again, like a dog on a leash. There was a great crack as the headboard snapped in half, and his wrists jerked forward, still bound, still restrained, but with a now noticeable sense of destruction to the poor bed.

"Say it." Kagome panted, wanting him inside her, needing him inside her, but holding back, teasing, beckoning, but always out of reach."Please." Sesshomeru begged. "Please." He thrust up, up, and Kagome's hands came down, down and slammed his chest to the bed. Miko energy glowed in her palms, and Sesshomeru arched at the electricity teasing over his skin, and Kagome slammed down and the bed heaved as the Daemon Lord thrust into her. Their gasps were simultaneous and breathless.

Kagome set the pace, rolling, riding him like a hurricane. "Say it." She gasped. "Scream it! Scream my name!" She thrust at a different angle, dragging him deeper, squeezing him tighter. Spilling, flowing, breaking, just on the edge of pleasure so intense. . .

"Kagome!" The Daemon Lord screamed, arched, shuddered. Kagome lightened, came, shuddered down his length. Sesshomeru's chest arched off the bed, and his arms strained and the wood creaked and something else broke in the bed, and his blind head shot forward, stretching his arms and shoulders to their limit, impossibly long. The Daemon's jaw opened and his fangs were long, viscous, deadly, and they sank into the priestess's soft white throat with the ease of a knife going through butter.

Sesshomeru exploded in pleasure at the soft gasp from his lover's mouth reached his ears, and his abdomen clenched and it went on and on and on...

...

Sesshomeru felt the limp girl fall on his now sweat soaked and heaving chest. He felt her go to her throat and touch the still bleeding love bite. She melted into his sculptured physique, letting out a long, satisfied sigh. "Next time," The Lord growled, "It is my turn."

He felt more than herd the barley contained giggles of the Miko as she disentangled herself from him, and the creak of misused springs as she got off the bed. His head followed the sounds of her, a worried frown deepening his brow.

"Kagome?" He asked.

She giggled. "You'll have to catch me first!" The sound of retreating footsteps from their rooms.

"Kagome?" The Daemon yelled. "Kagome! Untie me at once!" Distant laughter.

"At least take off the blindfold!" He shouted.

* * *

**Ok, I forgot Sesshomeru only had one arm, but I find I like it better this way, so suck it up.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Don Juan

**Hold on to your pants, folks. This is a long one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He was watching me from across the theater.

His face was in shadow, though his eyes could be seen, reflecting golden torchlight from the stage. The only other thing that could bee seen in the shadows of the upper class box he sat in were flashes of his pure white business suit, catching shades of red and orange dancing along it. I could not see his expression, but I imagined a smirk gracing his features, taunting me. Willing me to submit to whatever he wanted to do to me.

The thought of it made me a shiver of anticipation run down my spine. My tong darted out and tasted my lips, almost beyond my control. I could see teeth in the smug little grin he flashed in response, sharp and hungry. His golden eyes smothered.

Watching him watching me was the sexiest damn thing I'd ever seen.

I was sitting in the box seat across from his, in a classy, old fashioned theater. Me and my friend, Sango, had come together in our best Fuck Me heels and sexy little dresses. Mine was gold and shimmered in the firelight. It clung to my body, form fitting and tight, and stopped just below legal. Sango's was glittery pink, and just a tad bit shorter than mine, not quite as tight, but every bit as hot.

A tad bit risque just for a night at the theater, but it looked like my efforts were at least paying off, if Mr. Eyefuck across the way was anything to go by.

I was jolted out of my heat haze by an elbow from Sango, who smirked at me and glanced back and forth between me and the mystery man with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes in response, glancing at the gorgeous man across the theater every three seconds to make sure he was still looking at me.

Sango's lips brushed my ear to whisper, though there was really no reason to, as we were the only two up here. "Oh, somebody's just begging for a lay tonight."

"Oh, shut up." I whispered back. "Don't think I didn't notice you puppy-dog eying for a fuck from his friend for the last hour."

Sango's brown eyes turned back to Mr. Golden eye's companion, a dark haired, indigo eyed guy dressed in purple. There was another man there, even deeper in shadow than my smug little fucker, that I payed little attention to. He wore red, and that was all I could make out before I was drawn once again to that gorgeous smirk.

God, I was so wet right now.

"Hey Kagome?" She whispered, right into my ear, tone suggestive. Her hand rested on my bare thigh.

"Yes?" I breathed, eyes still locked with the man I picked for a little tease. My breath was already harsh.

"You wanna give them a real show tonight?" That perfectly manicured hand slipped under the hem of my dress, pressed tight against me between the clingy fabric and my heated skin.

"Oh, god, yes." I moaned, pressing my face against hers and rubbing my cheek against her soft skin. "Just take me already." My eyes drifted to half mast, and my hand came to twine in Sango's hair as she trailed her nose along my throat and breathed in the sent of me. I swear I could see eyebrows shoot up from golden eyes from across the theater and in the dark. Sango's man had his jaw on the floor, but Golden Eyes had that confident little smirk back, and damn me it didn't go straight to my panties.

Sango began kissing her way down my neck, to my collar bone, and though my head drifted back and my eyelids lowered in pleasure, I never broke eye contact with Golden Eyes. His hand came down then, gave a light stroke to himself through his pants, and then I did break eye contact as I began undressing him with my mind, focused on that one hand and that one movement.

Heat pooled in my stomach and my thighs spread a little wider, begging to be wrapped around that huge hard on I could see he was sporting from across the theater. Sango took full advantage of this, trailing her fingernails up the inside of my thighs as she started to lick and nibble at my chest, keeping the whole thing visible to anyone who turned away from the play for a few minuets to glance up.

God, that thought just drove me wild. I imagined him, Mr. Golden Eyes, pressed up against me from behind, taking me against the banister of the box seat for anyone and everyone to see, making me cum over and over and scream his name so the whole theater knew who I belonged to. I placed my hand on Sango's side and trailed my palms up until they came to rest against her breasts, and I felt her gasp against me.

Her arms wrapped around me, went for the zipper on my dress. Golden Eyes slowly began to tease open the button on his pants, making me wait, making me want. I felt cold air on my back as my dress was loosened. I couldn't see what Inigo Eyes was doing. I couldn't see anything but the massive bulge straining against my man's zipper. I licked my lips, and those golden eyes followed the motion.

That is, until Sango finally managed to peel the dress back from my breasts, leaving it pool around my waist. My nipples hardened instantly against their new found freedom, and they bounced a little before they settled against my chest, poised and perky for a lashing. Those golden eyes watched with a frightening intensity, his hand going still against his still covered cock. I whimpered in protest, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Sango, perhaps encouraged by the sound, finally dragged one finger up my slit, dragging a surprised jerk from me and a bruising grip on her covered breast. Golden Eyes watched with simmering intensity, and his hands finally seemed to remember what they were doing as that zipper finally came down, releasing some of the pressure on what was turning out to be one hell of a boner.

Sango placed a hand on one of my exposed breasts and dragged a finely painted fingernail lightly over one sensitive nipple, eliciting the sweetest of gasps from me and a hard arch of my back, thrusting my boobs onto the air. My breath sounded loud and heavy in my ears, harsh and scraping.

I began kneading Sango's breast through the fabric of her dress, taking notice of the fact that she wore no bra, and this had her eyes hazed and wanting. Her head dipped into the juncture between my shoulder and my neck, and I felt little licks and nips and teases, but then those fucking _fingers_ were back, stroking me in a way only a woman would know how to do.

I managed to drag my eyes up to meet that of the gorgeous stranger's again, smothering with intensity. He finally, finally pulled that huge cock out of his boxers, swollen and aching and just begging to be licked. Was it just luck that Sango found my aching pussie at that precise minuet, and shoved two fingers in as far as they would go? I don't know, but whatever the case, the moment my eyes lighted on Golden Eyes member getting lightly stroked from the man himself, my back arched and a slight moan escaped me, and my hips rolled forward in the most sensational manner...

Slender artist fingers wrapped around the shaft of Golden Eye's dick, and tugged, causing the first crack in his smug, confident persona as his head rolled languidly to the side and his eyes, still locked on mine, lowered in pleasure. He watched as I watched him, picking up speed as my hips rolled and thrust into Sango's thrusting fingers.

"Oh yes." I hissed as she found that one spot...

"Cum for me." She whispered in my ear. "Cum all over my finger, you dirty little whore." Her thumb began exploration into my folds, and I just couldn't hold it at that point. My head rolled back and my eyes fell closed and I brought the hand that had been playing with Sango's nipples down to her thigh...

"Hmmm." She hummed into my ear when I didn't hold back and thrust three fingers straight up into her. God, she was so fucking wet. Her hands fell still as I touched her, and I whimpered in protest, opening my eyes a crack. She quickly regained her momentum though, and I could see Golden Eyes having a hard time holding on as well. He stared at me with an intensely focused gaze, pumping away at his cock with his head resting on his other palm. His breaths were becoming noticeable and ragged.

"I want him." I moaned, eyes dilated. Sango looked up from her attentions on my breast and began rubbing her cheek against it, looking at Golden Eyes across the theater. Her hair created delicious friction against my sensitive nipple.

"Him?" She asked seductively. "That hot, aching man just begging to ride you?" Her thumb finally found that little button of pleasure and began a slow stoke, hard enough to please, slow enough to tease.

"Ohhh..." A shudder ran down my spine.

"Pretend it's him doing this to you." Sango said, pressing her nose into my flesh and slowing her pumping to agonizing proportions. "See those long, clever fingers he's using to please himself with? Pretend these are his fingers." Her pace began to slowly build again, winding me higher, pulling me tighter. Looking into his eyes, I saw he was close, so close. His jaw was clenched so tightly, those eyes smothering.

"Oh, yes. You like that don't you?" She murmured.

She was so good, and I was so close, and I could just feel that stranger's passion building, and I was about to cum, I could feel it when...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be resuming the play in ten minuets time, when intermission is over. Please, enjoy some refreshments at the bar until we begin again, thank you."

The lights came on, and I blinked, heard shuffling and movements from below as those who couldn't afford box seats began to rise, stretching their legs. Sango was frozen, blinking away spots in her eyes, and I quickly pulled my dress up to cover my breasts and struggled to zip it up. Sango fell out of her daze and slipped her fingers out of me-oh god, that was electric!-and helped me get my zipper up before any curious eyes chanced our way.

I looked to the box seat across from us, and was disappointed to find my mysterious stranger had left before I got a good look at him. I sighed, stood up, and tried to straighten my dress to some form of decency. Luckily, it hid the sex leaking down my thighs, but just barely. The velvet covered seat was a total loss, though, and I would have to get to a bathroom quick if I didn't want anyone to notice the smell of lust on me.

Sango was making crude hand gestures at the man who had sat next to my Golden Eyed dime-god, who was awkwardly pulling up his pants and nodding enthusiastically. She gave him one of her first class 'come hither' smiles and then grabbed me by my arm and stared towing me out of our seats and down the stairs, where a crowd of people milled about the place.

We stopped at the bar, where I found a seat and began looking through the selection of men in white suits for a particular brand of eye color. Sango quickly found her man and abandoned me to my so far fruitless search. I finally gave up and turned to the bar, ordering a margarita.

The drink came as I was fixing my lip gloss in my compact meirrior, and it was just as I was puckering my lips _just so_ that I caught sight of him, those golden eyes unmistakeable, those lips just smirking at me in the reflection.

His hair was white, and I had a brief panic attack at the thought that maybe I been flashing my parts at some perverted old man before I focused on his face and the notion was dispelled. He had some sort of...tattoos on his cheeks and forehead that gave him an unearthly look, and for just one moment I was admiring him not as a potential sex partner, but as a beautiful, sensuous being that was so far out of my mind scope...

But then I parted my lips in my work, and his smirk widened to include teeth-no, no fangs! Vampire? What the fuck? But whatever was going on, it was sexy as hell, and that moisture between my legs seemed to become more prominent.

I couldn't take the teasing any more, I'd had enough of that to last me a life time. So I turned in the bar stool and faced him-

Or the wall he was leaning against just two seconds before. My eyebrows creased in confusion and disappointment. I was looking over the tops of people's heads for any sign of him, when Sango pushed her way through the crowd to find me.

"Hey, I'm going to a hotel with Miroku, he's that guy, you know the one? He wants to know if you'd like to join us?" She said loudly, over the noise. The bartender stopped cleaning empty glasses to stare at us. I ignored him.

"No." I sighed. "You go on. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I know you didn't finish back there."

"Yeh." I sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Ok then." I watched mournfully as she crossed the room and wrapped her arm around the guy with the purple eyes, giggling and pressing herself to him, and I let myself imagine for just a moment I was going with them...

I sighed. Looks like it was just me and my hand tonight.

I got up at the call over the loudspeaker and started back to my now empty booth, hoping I would at least see that guy in red in Mr. Golden Eyes seating. God, do I even remember what he looked like? I was so focused on his silver haired friend I didn't even look at him twice.

_Well,_ I smirked, _I hope he liked the_ show.

I frowned. What were seeing here tonight? Done Once, or something? Whatever.

I pushed through the curtains into my booth and was just heading to my soaping wet seat when I caught a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned, but before I could see anything, I was pressed against the wall and there was a heavy weight against my back and hot breath against my neck, and my heart jumped and I panicked and started struggling, but it was no use! No use at all. And then...

"All the way from across the theater."

That voice.

"All the way from across the_ fucking_ theater."

That deep, smooth, _furious_ voice.

"Do you know what that can do to a man, when he can smell you from all the way across the fuck mothering theater, and he can't take you?"

It was him. It had to be him him. My struggles shuddered into submission, and heat pooled into my stomach. I wanted to see him. Had to see him. He put his mouth right next to my ear and pressed his hard bulge into my ass.

"It drives him _fucking wild_."

Oh god, I almost came right then and there.

His breath was on my neck, and his hips were making little rolling motions that threatened the modesty of my dress. My breath was already harsh, but I opened my moth to speak anyway.

"Your name?" I asked. I herd fabric move, and felt the back of his knuckles on my ass as he lowered his zipper. No teasing this time.

"And why would you need that?" He murmured. I felt a hard warmth through my dress, and I couldn't suppress a moan. His thumb started rubbing circles on my captured wrists, and my eyelids sank closed as I reveled in the feeling.

"Because," I whispered huskily. "I want to scream it as you fuck me."

Those strokes slowed, but resumed in a moment. I herd his pants fall to the floor, and his free hand came up to rest against my waist.

"Oh, your a bad one, aren't you?" He didn't wait for my response. "My name is Sesshoumeru, and now that you know it, I want you to moan it."

With that, he gave one hard thrust between my legs, brushing against my entrance, but not entering me, not yet. But moan I did. His name scraped out between my lips as his cock was slowly pulled out of the hallow between my legs and dragged between my cheeks, already slick with want.

His grip on me tightened. "Your so fucking wet for me, pet." He said, voice lowering an octave. "Yes. Yes. I like that, pet." Another thrust, teasing, wetting. "That is what you shall be for me, a pet. I don't even want to know your name, because for me, you have none." Another slow drag out. "To me, you will be Bitch." And thrust.

My legs shook with the need to be spread and wrapped around his waist, but he pressed his legs so tightly against mine, I couldn't move. I writhed and moaned, pulled against his restraining hand, but I remained stretched and waiting, his cock dragging up and down on my ass, teasing.

"Take me." I moaned. "God damn it, I can't take it! Just fucking take me already!" I gave a little back thrust at this, meeting his forward thrust in the middle. He groaned and pressed his face into my hair.

"Don't you worry, Pet." He panted. "I'm going to fuck every hole you've got." I whimpered. "I'm going to start with your mouth, because I'm sick of words coming out of it." He said. "I'm going to put it to a better use. And then I'm going to take you from the front, and you will scream for me. And that whole time, you will be hanging on the edge, because you _absolutely will not cum_ until I take you from behind."

This was going to be a problem.

"I am sooo glad I didn't go with Sango." I panted. His ministration stopped. Oh god, did I just say that out loud?

"So Miroku was trying to get you, too, hmm?" I was suddenly spun around, facing him in all his glory, and those golden eyes just _melted _me.

"I don't like that." He said, breath brushing across my cheek. "The thought of him touching you. I don't like that at all, my little pet."

His pelvis brush mine, and I jerked at the contact. "I liked your friend touching you." He said. "I liked that very, very much. The sight of her pumping her fingers in and out of you, it just unmade me."

My thighs began rubbing together, missing the friction of his cock. I whimpered.

"And then she found just the right place to put her fingers, and the most exquisid expression crossed your face. I was..." He smiled, and those fangs glittered at me.

I found my already soaked pussy leaking even more, dripping down my thigh. The slight feeling of it had me squirming. I saw his pupils dilate, wider than they were sapost to, like an animal.

"I was..." He began again, but then stopped. His nostrils flared, and I felt his cock swell against my thigh.

"God." He whispered. "Your so fucking turned on right now."

He released my hands from above my head and placed it instead on my shoulder, pushing me down, kneeling before him. I was suddenly presented with the sight of his enormous cock in my face, and my lips parted.

Hmm. He was a natural silverhead.

"Suck it, Bitch."

That was all the invitation I needed, and my lips dragged themselves up his length. I could still taste myself on him, he was positively dripping with the sent of me. I wrapped my lips around his head and looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

His hips gave a little movement forward, and I finally took him into my mouth, all of him, and the taste of me mixed with taste of his pre-cum had me moaning around him.

"Hnn." He said. His hips thrust forward, harder this time, and I fought the urge to gag, but I placed a hand on the liquid pooling between my thighs, and that gag grew into a moan that vibrated around his cock. He pulled out of me then, up to his tip, and then thrust back in, throwing away all restraint.

His hand fisted in my hair, guiding me, and I timed my finger thrusts into myself with his movements.

"So tight, Pet." He panted. "So willing." He was going faster now, and my already pulsing and aching pussy tightened. I felt him twitch. "But not yet."

He slowed, and then removed himself from me, and I reluctantly removed my fingers from myself as well. Surely this was too much? Surely, now, I would die? I looked up at him, pleading, and he smiled that vampire smile at me.

"What are you?" I asked, half insane with lust. That smile widened.

"I'm the demon in your bed."

And with that, he dove down and had me up by my thighs, and I was against the wall and he slammed himself inside me, so hard and fast that I screamed, just a little, and _how in the hell had nobody found us yet?"_

He pounded into me with a reckless abandon, and I felt myself building again, panting and moaning and saying his name, "Sesshoumeru!" over and over. He buried his head in my shoulder, and panted as he grabbed me roughly at my thighs.

I opened my eyes slightly, just a little, and was presented with the sight of the balcony Sesshoumeru had been sitting in at the start of the play, only now, there was a different silver haired, golden eyed Adonis sitting in that chair, watching us as he stroked himself.

"Sesshoumeru." I whispered out past his pants and grunts. My body shook with the force of his pounding.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyed at the interruption. His pace continued uninterrupted.

"He's watching us."

* * *

_"He's watching us."_

God, that just had my dick twitching like a mother fucker.

"Is he?" I murmured in her ear, nicer this time.

I not only got to claim the hime, but I got to do it and show my pathetic little half brother who gets the females in this pack? I am so glad I came here with the weak, half demon and his ninjin friend tonight. _  
_

_"Make him watch."_

My beast that time, not the girl.

_"Let him see us claim her over and over."_

I was in complete agreement.

I gave one last, hard thrust into the girl, the _Bitch,_ and this was a good thing. One more well-placed thrust, and I would have ruined the anticipation. I looked back over my shoulder, and saw InuYasha staring the ninjin wrapped around me with a hunger in his eyes, and strangely, she gave him the same look back.

Well, well, well. The hime liked to be shown off, eh? I understood this was unusual in human culture, though any Inu Bitch would love for her mate to show the world that she was taken.

"Hnn. So he is." I said, and she looked at me then, her hair wild from the fucking I gave her mouth. I pulled out of her slowly then, and had the exquisid pleasure of watching her pupils widen and her breathing accelerate as I did so.

"Well then." She watched me with dark eyes. I wasn't even sure she could hear me any more. "I guess we'll just have to give him a better_ view_."

With that, I pulled her legs tighter around my waist, and had her back slammed against the banister of the booth in the same moment. I quickly detangled her legs from around my waist and flipped her over, facing out across the theater, where my brother sat, watching us and jacking off furiously.

I ran one clawed hand up her back from her ass, bending her over the railing and presenting a lovely view of her perfect cheeks peeking out from under the skimpy little dress she wore. Hmm. That could be a problem. I slid my body up her's, keeping her bent and waiting, and I knew she felt my cock brush her back entrance when she gasped.

I placed my face next to her's, my expression smug, her's wanting and lust filled. InuYasha watched and started in at his pathetically comical cock with a new vigor. My tong darted out and brushed her ear, and her hips jerked back into mine at the warm, moist feel of it.

I growled, or purred, it was hard to tell with the haze that descended on my mind then. Eying InuYasha the whole time, I slowly unzipped her dress from between us, and watched his expression as her tits swung lose as I peeled her dress back from her chest.

Pressing at her from behind, from above, from the sides as I ran my claws up her ribs, it took only one squeeze at her nipples to give her the most amazing expression on her face, and I saw it when InuYasha exploded in his hand, falling limp in his chair.

_Ha. He's such a virgin._

_Hnn. _I agreed.

Time for games was over. I started rubbing my cock at her entrance, as I had at the beginning. Her legs spread under my hands, and she started this shifting motion from side to side with her hips that had such delicious friction...

"Are you tight enough for me, little hime?" I purred, (yes that was definitely a purr) in her ear.

She whimpered in response, and her ass raised in invitation. She looked back at me through dark lashes, begging to be fucked.

"I don't think you are." I continued. "I am a very big man," I emphasize this with a little harder, longer thrust, rather than the teasing slides I had wound her up with. "And I need a _very_ tight hole to get me off."

Her pants were harsh, more animistic than my own, and she she started a rocking motion, back and forth with her hips, and I was just so close to entering that tight little pussie...

"Maybe I should tease you a little more," I said playfully. "Just to punish you for even thinking of going with _Miroku_..."

My voice hit a higher octave at that last part, because she had just sunk her blunt, ninjin teeth into the exposed part of my neck that was stretched out next to her face, and _oh my fucking lord what was she doing with her tong?_

I finally gave in and pushed into that tight, waiting pussie with a groan. She released me from her jaws with a sound of triumph and exticey, and I took the opportunity to sit up off her back and use my movement as leverage to bury myself deeper into her, feeling her muscles clench and move around me._  
_

"So tight." I pulled out to my tip, thrust back in.

"So wet." Again out, and then in.

"So sweet." My claws were holding her waist, digging into her sides.

She began meeting my thrusts, and my balls tightened in anticipation. I fisted one of my hands in her hair, pulling her head back and thrusting those tits out over the audience.

That's right, we were fucking over the heads of some very rich, important people who had come to see the play that one of my father's opera houses was putting on. Hehe. If any of these useless ninjin dined to look up, they would get the show of their lives.

Her walls tightened around me, bringing me back to what was important, and I increased my pace, knowing she was close. She came around me, tightening and clenching and throwing her head back and arching her spine, her mouth open and eyes wide.

I gave one more thrust, two, and then I, too, lost myself. I released inside her trembling pussie, spilling my seed into her, and I collapsed on top of her shuddering form.

I lay there a moment, panting, and then I took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I will be here," I said, knowing she hung on my every word. "For every showing of Don Juan for the next three weeks." She shuddered at my words, and the feel of me pulling myself from her slowly.

"I look forward to seeing you there."

And with that, I was gone. Even if she had been staring right at me when I left her, she only would have seen me disappear before her very eyes. She would wonder, I knew, if this night was a dream. But she would be back, oh yes she would, and I would be prepared next time, with lots of fun games to play.

She'll be back.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


End file.
